


画

by suckjacksontolive



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckjacksontolive/pseuds/suckjacksontolive
Relationships: 白嘎
Kudos: 4





	画

白敬亭买了一幅画，是一副油画。

他刚搬了家，觉得床头的一面白墙着实有些空得刺眼，便想去买一点装饰。路过一家画廊的时候，像是被命运捏住了后颈，猛地停了下来，看到了角落里的这幅画。

这幅画的名字叫“王嘉尔”，画中人优雅而静谧，微靠在沙发上望着前方。身上裹着的大衣没有盖住雪白的胸口，脖子上细细的项圈坠到锁骨，叫人平添几分暧昧的遐想。嘴唇微张着，似是刚经历过一场激烈的亲吻般泛着艳红。白敬亭甚至想到有些画家会用自己的血给画作上色，说不定哪天晚上会闹鬼。

那感情好，白敬亭想，就算是鬼也是艳鬼。

白敬亭想要这幅画，和之前发售的限量版AJ一样想要。

他用一个不错的价格买下了这幅画，回去就立刻把这幅画挂到了床头，白敬亭托着下巴看着那副画，感觉自己像个追星的小姑娘。

当晚，白敬亭洗完澡，穿着背心和内裤就爬上了床，裹着被子滚了两圈，刷了刷ins，把手机放到床头就睡了。

睡梦中迷迷糊糊觉得身上有点沉，内裤好像也被扒了，随即肉棒就被温热的口腔包裹住。彼时神智还没回笼，他还抬腰往上顶了顶，大约是被龟头戳到了喉头软肉，身下的人发出低声的呜咽。白敬亭顿时就清醒了，后背被细密的冷汗湿透，“操，真他妈遇着鬼了。”他摸索着伸手按亮床头灯，猛地掀开了被子。

伏在腿间的人像是被吓到了似的抖了一下，抬起幼鹿般的眼睛望着他，眼睑微红，隐隐泛着泪光，嘴里还鼓鼓囊囊地塞着白敬亭的肉棒。

……值了！白敬亭也顾不上害怕了，若说他是用下半身思考的动物？不是的，他说自己那是拥有了慧根。

“你是…王…王嘉尔？”白敬亭觉得床单都要被自己抓破了，好不容易才让血液从下半身回流一点到了脑子里。

王嘉尔把白敬亭的肉棒从嘴里退出来，莹白修长的手指握着柱身上下撸动。“对啊，很高兴认识你。”他笑了起来，撑起自己的身体往上凑了一点，裸露的胸部贴着白敬亭的大腿，“你的问题都好无聊啊，嘉嘉有有趣的事情可以和你做哦。”

白敬亭知道他说的当然不是斗地主的那种有趣，挺立的分身还在人家手里攥着呢，此时不上都觉得自己不礼貌。想到礼貌又觉得自己应该做个自我介绍，他听见自己干干巴巴的声音：“我…我叫白敬亭。”

随后感觉到自己的理智在朝他挥手告别，今天就是被吸干他也认了。

白敬亭扶着王嘉尔的腰把他拉上来，他想尝尝用画家的血上色的嘴唇是什么味道的。王嘉尔配合地张开嘴，让白敬亭的舌头闯入为所欲为，攻城略地般占领了王嘉尔的口腔。“呜…呼…要喘不过气了。”王嘉尔觉得自己肺里的空气都要被抽干了。白敬亭闻言就放过了他，看两人的口水随着分离拉出银丝，咂咂嘴，啥味儿没尝出来，反正挺甜的。

他翻身把王嘉尔压在身下，沿着王嘉尔的脖颈到锁骨落下一个又一个吻，舌头贴着锁骨那处的皮肤狠狠吸吮着，听着身下人发出闷哼，才满意地离开。紫红的吻痕在王嘉尔的皮肤上更加明显，“做个记号。”白敬亭勾了勾嘴角。

画上王嘉尔的乳尖被衣服盖住了，白敬亭现在看到了，是娇艳的粉色。他用手指轻轻揉搓了一下，感受到身下人的颤抖，然后低头将那肉粒含到嘴里，欺负人似的用舌头舔舐研磨着。

“呜…”王嘉尔含着自己的手指，另一只手揉着自己被冷落的乳头，“小白哥哥，这边也要亲亲。”他往上挺了挺胸部，把另一边的乳头送到白敬亭嘴边。白敬亭放过嘴里已经被自己玩的肿胀的肉粒，去安抚另一边。

王嘉尔扭动着身子，抬起腿环住人类的腰，“嗯~嘉嘉下面好痒…”早已湿淋淋一片的阴阜一下一下蹭着白敬亭勃发的肉棒，王嘉尔急得快哭出来，又不得章法，开口的话都带着哭腔，“小白哥哥，你帮帮嘉嘉嘛…”

鸡蛋大小的龟头顶在穴口处，贪吃的小穴张合着想吞咽下那巨物。白敬亭长舒一口气，挺身插入了王嘉尔体内，粗长的硬物破开紧致的穴肉，被填满的充足感让王嘉尔舒服地脚趾都蜷缩起来。

大概是因为不是人类，王嘉尔的皮肤有些凉。但肉穴里却是格外滚烫湿润，像是要将白敬亭融在身体里一般。

白敬亭交的女朋友不多，做爱的经历也少，在性事技巧上基本算个雏。但好在年轻，平时又爱锻炼，此刻只掐着王嘉尔的腰大开大合地操干。肉刃摩擦着穴壁，每一下都肏到花穴深处，把王嘉尔干得淫液一股一股地往外冒。“哈啊…小白哥哥好大~好深~”王嘉尔被肏得舒服，黏黏糊糊地凑上去讨人类的吻。

唇舌纠缠间是万般温柔，下身却不留余力地撞击着。剧烈的抽插让王嘉尔胸前软肉随着动作不停摇晃，白敬亭看着心痒，大手一张就握住那团雪白揉捏起来。

“啊~”双重的刺激让王嘉尔爽的大腿根都在颤抖，肉穴更是像过了电一样抽搐着，把白敬亭吸得差点精关失守。双腿被架在白敬亭肩上，腰部的悬空让体内硬物插得更深。整根拔出又猛地刺入，紫红的肉棒在花穴内进进出出，翻出里面鲜嫩的肉壁，像是要将囊袋也塞进去的力气顶得王嘉尔小腹发酸。

娇嫩的皮肤上留下人类的指印，锁骨和胸部的吻痕也愈发的红。不知回到画上面是否还会有这些痕迹，白敬亭想。

看着王嘉尔被肏得眼泪都冒出来了，白敬亭突然生了点怜香惜玉的意思，“累吗？”他开口问道。

王嘉尔被情欲蒸得绯红的脸上露出一丝狡黠的笑：“小白哥哥怕不是忘了，只有人类才会觉得累。”还示威似的夹了夹体内的肉棒。

白敬亭有那么一瞬间觉得自己被嘲笑了，他扣住王嘉尔的手与他十指交缠，“哼，你一会儿别求饶。”王嘉尔伸出舌尖舔了舔他眼角的泪痣，又凑到他耳边，“嘉嘉随便小白哥哥怎么弄哦。”

话音刚落就被白敬亭抱着翻了个面，连带着穴壁也缠着肉棒转了一圈，“唔啊——”王嘉尔发出短促的尖叫，要不是白敬亭揽住他的腰，腿软得根本跪不住。还没等他回过神，体内的肉棒又是一阵狂风暴雨般的操弄。

白敬亭在他洁白的肩头落下一个吻，夜还很长。


End file.
